The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Learning to read should be fun and not passive, children should be able to use their eyes, ears and even their fingers to have a good experience. Ideally, children should learn through their discovery of new things, which does not happen very often in reading class, using most reading instruction methods. Then there is the problem that most teachers have introducing consonant sounds. Mostly, they are introduced by attaching a vowel, usually the e. To follow, D, a consonant, is introduced as D-e. As an example, the word, DOG is presented as D-e-O-G, two vowels are in that short word, which is puzzling to many young readers. It is desirable to have a learning tool that creates active learning and provides a better introduction to consonant sounds resulting in improved outcomes and accelerated reading capabilities for some students.